Heartless
by NarglesInTheMistletoe
Summary: Because she was heartless; he saw that now. Written for CalculusWasTough's He Stopped Loving Her Today Competition.


**You may have noticed that I like this type of style; showing sequences over a series of years or ages. This is in the same style as another fic I just posted, **_**Unrequited**_**.**

**I hope you like it. This was written for ****CalculusWasTough****'s **_**He Stopped Loving Her Today Competition.**_

**Enjoy and review! x**

* * *

><p>He stopped loving her today.<p>

Thirteen years of age, and he now hated his best friend. _Typical._

'You're both being stupid,' Albus sighed, as he always did. 'What has she even done, Scorpius?'

'Everything.'

'Like?'

'Nothing. I don't want to talk about it.'

Albus rolled his emerald orbs, and let out a tired groan. He leant across the couch and lowered his voice, so any other stragglers in the common room would not hear. 'Did she make fun of your flying again?'

Albus' suspicions were confirmed by the reddening of Scorpius' cheeks and the intensifying of his frown.

* * *

><p>She stopped loving him today.<p>

Because he was _always_ doing this.

'You're always doing this!' she shrieked at him, hands balled into fists, scarlet flushing her cheeks, mousy hair spewing from her once neat ponytail. '_Always!_ And I'm sick of it! We're supposed to be _friends!_'

'I'm sorry, Rosie, I'm sorry!' he cried. 'I didn't mean it!'

'You _never_ mean it, Malfoy!' she bellowed. 'Everything's just a huge joke to you! I'm sick of it! I trusted you! And you _told_ him!'

The door of the change-rooms cracked open, and Mia Peekes poked her head through the door. 'I'm sorry,' she squeaked, 'but we were wondering if we could come in yet?'

Rose let out a cry of rage and pushed through the door of the change-room, Scorpius rushing after her. She stopped in her tracks, coming face to face with Seamus Thomas, sweat on his brow and mud on his scarlet robes.

He averted his eyes. 'Hi, Rosie,' he muttered. 'Good match. Good saves.'

Rose did not answer, giving Scorpius one last scathing look, before pushing through the huddle of Gryffindors and marching towards the castle.

'See, Rosie, it doesn't matter! He still wants to talk to you!'

'I feel like a _fucking_ idiot, Malfoy! You just don't get it!'

'It's not like he was your boyfriend, or anything, Rose,' he panted, struggling to keep up with her. 'It's just a crush, you know. Who cares if I told him? We were playing truth or dare – I had to!'

She rounded on him; there were tears blossoming in blue of her eyes. '_I_ care. I trusted you. I didn't even tell Al! Not even Lucy! Just you! You can consider this friendship officially _over_, Malfoy, and I mean it this time!'

He watched her hurry away, and before he could stop himself he had called, 'You're always saying that!'

* * *

><p>He stopped loving her today.<p>

Why would she do this to him?

'What?' he spat. 'What do you _mean_ you asked her out?'

Seamus frowned at him, startled. 'I mean I asked her out. What else could that mean?'

'But – but you don't like her! She's Weasley! She's crazy!'

'She's cute,' said Seamus, smiling faintly. 'She's funny; she helps me with Charms.'

'She's Al's cousin!'

From Albus' own bed, he looked up from his book, frowning over at the two other boys. 'Why are you bringing me into this? I don't care.'

Scorpius glared at Albus, before turning back to Seamus. 'But she's… she's…'

'You'll always be her favourite, Scorpius, calm down,' said Seamus teasingly, patting Scorpius' arm. 'But if you want her to yourself, you can just say so, and I'll back off. That's what friends do.'

Albus sat up on his own bed, throwing his book aside and grinning at Scorpius in wait for his response. 'Hear that, Scorpius?' said Albus gleefully. 'If you want her, _all you have to do is say_.'

Scorpius looked between the two boys, panic-stricken. 'No,' he said finally. 'Fuck no.'

* * *

><p>She stopped loving him today.<p>

And now she _loved_ him:

'I'm sorry I'm such a bitch all the time,' she told him softly.

'Yeah…' he grumbled. 'Me too.'

She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. 'Thanks, by the way,' she murmured. 'For you know… _this_.'

'It's fine,' he assured her. 'You looked upset. And Al's busy hiding flobberworm's in Seamus' bed.'

'He didn't do anything wrong,' muttered Rose. 'It was my fault. We were just being stupid.'

'Well, why did you dump him?' asked Scorpius.

Rose shrugged. 'I thought I liked someone else.'

Scorpius ground his teeth. 'Oh, yes? Who?'

'I'm not going to tell you, Scorpius,' sighed Rose. 'Last time I did you told everyone.'

'You got a boyfriend out of it, didn't you?' he snapped indignantly. 'It wasn't my fault.'

'I'm not going to tell you,' she sighed again. She got to her feet and strolled away towards the moonlit lake. He followed quickly.

'Come on, it's me!'

'Not a good argument, Scorpius,' she chortled, bending to trail her fingers in the water.

In one fluid motion Scorpius leant forward, gripping her wrist and pulling her towards him, cupping his lips against hers.

She gasped and pulled back. 'Scorpius, what was that?' she demanded.

He said nothing, and began to laugh.

'It's not funny!'

'It is a little bit,' he insisted. She frowned at him, before he pulled her back towards him.

* * *

><p>He stopped loving her today.<p>

Because she was heartless; he saw that now.

'I'm sorry, Scorpius, can't you just listen?' she murmured, squeezing his hand.

He shook his head, throwing her hand off his.

'Scorpius, it was nothing – _nothing_. This is Seamus we're talking about. You _know_ Seamus. Last day of examinations – NEWTs over. We were just having fun – we just got carried away-'

Scorpius shook his head. 'You fucked him. You're my girlfriend, and you fucked my friend.'

She bit her lip, fighting back tears. 'I got confused, Scorpius, I'm sorry. I was drunk; I was scared – scared about graduation. Everything's changing. And Seamus, I just trust him. I know what it's like with him.'

Scorpius shook his head. 'And to hear it from Al – from _Al_. Were you ever going to tell me?'

'I was, Scorpius, believe me!' She moved forwards, clutching at his shirt and pulling him towards her in desperation.

He pushed her away. 'It's over, Weasley, and I mean it this time.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, after I wrote this, I realized it flows in like, the exact same way as <strong>_**Unrequited. **_**Oh well, they're different enough. I like how it turned out.**

**Review please. x**


End file.
